


Secret Agent Lady

by cucumber_of_doom



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Good Omens References, bonding through books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumber_of_doom/pseuds/cucumber_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not everyday that Eve receives book recommendations from strangers in the park. Especially not cute strangers who make way too many spy jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Lady

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan was to post this for Femslash February but I missed by a few days.

Eve deeply enjoyed days like this, when the first warm sun-rays of the year made their way through the clouds. Not enough to disperse them, but still pleasantly warm when one managed to catch a few. Today, Eve used her unusual long lunch-break to do exactly that. Heels stashed away in her purse for later, the soft soles of her flats made almost no sound on the sandy asphalt of the path as she completed her round around the pond at St James' Park a leisurely pace. Whenever time allowed for it, she spend her time in those securely tucked away pockets of nature amids the city.

Most days - of course - her lunch-break only allowed for a quick visit to the restaurants and cafés closest to HQ, but the meeting she was to assist M later at Downing Street would most likely go on until the evening. God knew how often she stayed longer for the sake of national security, she more than deserved the occasional early afternoon off.

A few paces off, Eve spotted a vacant bench facing the pond. Knowing to take an opportunity when it arose, she walked over sat down and stretched her legs in front of her. It was chilly, but not uncomfortably so and she wouldn't start to get cold in her light coat too soon. Perfect.

Eve unwrapped the sandwich she had gotten earlier, still crisp enough to enjoy. She let out a contented sigh at the aroma of mustard, pastrami, tomatoes and arugula. After a morning of wrangling too many big egos she had earned herself a little treat. 

After a few bites Eve spotted three ducks waddling across the path towards her, quacking curiously. With a smile, Eve tore a chunk of crust from her panini, crumbled it into smaller bits and threw one towards the ducks who immediately ran for it. With the ducks now looking up at her, she alternated between taking a bite herself and tossing the ducks their share, slowly gathering a larger crowd of feathery spectators.

There was something incredibly soothing about quacking ducks. It helped her gather the mental strength required for sitting through another endless meeting. She would be needing that later.

Eve looked up briefly when someone sat down on the opposite end of the bench and turned her attention back to feeding the last crumbs from her napkin to the gathered ducks, when she saw it was only some twenty-something hipster girl and not a stray field-agent getting on her nerves.

„So, you're a spy or what?“ she heard from her left, tensing against her will. She looked up at the young hipster, taking in details for the first time. American accent. Grey jacket, skinny jeans, converse, a too big, fluffy, dark blue scarf and a red beanie atop her dark hair. Not a visible threat and pretty, but the loose jacket could hide anything.

„Excuse me?“

„Sitting here, at the pond in St. Jame's Park, feeding ducks?“ scarf-girl continued, making a sweeping gesture towards the ducks who started searching the ground for more bread crumbs, which weren't there at the moment. Eve raised a carefully plucked eyebrow.

“I don't follow.”

Scarf-girl held up a hand and clutched her scarf dramatically with the other.

„Hold on. Are you telling me you've never read Good Omens? Thats sacrilegious! You're British, how haven't you read it?“ she asked, clearly shocked at the revelation. Eve relaxed fractionally, folding her napkin and wax-paper to throw away later.

“Should I have?” she asked, politely curious.

“You totally should. The book is amazing. And you would know that only spies feed ducks in St Jame's Park. You know, to not send the wrong massage to the wrong people. You wouldn't want some Russian spy to mistake you for his contact.”

Eve fought down a smile, now mostly convinced the girl was nothing but a chatty, geeky tourist instead of a threat to queen and country. She relaxed, going back to enjoying her break, even if now with company. At least the company was cute and more entertaining than hungry birds.

“I'll be careful. Thank you for telling me,” she assured the girl. “Did you come here to look for spies feeding ducks?”

“Not explicitly, but I was in the neighborhood and remembered the duck-feeding-passage from the book and since I've never actually been to the park… here I am.”

She shrugged and Eve smiled against her will. The girl was probably lonely this far away from home.

“A passage from which book again? It sounds interesting enough if it has ducks and spies.”

The girl's face lit up at the question, making Eve glad to have asked.

“Good Omens by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Seriously, read it! You can blame it on the weird American girl from the park if you don't like it. No risk, you see?”

Eve gathered her purse, nodding at the girl.

“I will see. Thank you for the book recommendation but I have to go back to work. It was nice talking to you.” She gave her a smile. The little chat _had_ been refreshing. “Have a nice day.”

Eve stood, threw the folded wrapper into the nearest trashcan and made her way along the pond towards Downing Street, changing back into her heels once she reached the building. The rest of the day was routine and she didn't think about the encounter in the park. Keeping her eyes on every participant and taking notes was more than enough.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

That she spotted the book a few days later in a clearance bin in front of a bookstore was pure chance. She spent 2£ for the black paperback with the bent back-cover and stuffed it into her purse. She may not have a lot of time to read, but it wasn't like she had any other books waiting. Getting back into recreational reading was too tempting with how much work swamped her most of the time.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Eve had chosen a nice, but busy café for her lunch hour today. Tucked away in a little booth, purse and coat safely tucked away between herself and the window and with a half eaten croissant and espresso in front of her, she buried her nose in the book again. It had been a welcome distraction the past few days and she had made a habit of reading a few pages after finishing her lunch each day, except for the time 004 was caught on tape leaving a suspicious package at some train-station near Munich. Transportation in the area had to be shut down in fear of a bomb and the agent had gotten a stern talking to from M personally upon his return.

But today had been blessedly slow, with nothing more interesting than making a few calls to schedule meetings, answering questions from department heads and gossiping with Tanner. All in all it was a nice day.

Eve had just gotten to the part with the giant lobsters when an exited voice to her left made tense and lift her head.

“Oh My God! You are actually reading it!”

Eve relaxed a fraction when she saw who the newcomer was.

“Book girl,” she stated and the girl grinned widely, same scarf as last time wrapped around her neck and a tall to-go cradled cup in her hands.

“Awww, you remember me.”

Eve put her bookmark between the pages and laid the paperback on the table, smiling up at the visibly flustered girl. Woman, she corrected herself. And probably not a tourist either, if she was still in London. Uni student taking a semester abroad maybe?

“I don't get book-recommendations from complete strangers every day. You left an impression,” she offered.

“So… Do you like the book? I mean, now that we have actually ran into each other again and how extremely unlikely that is in a city as big as this, I hope I haven't recommended something you hate. Please don't hate it,” the woman said, nervously fiddling with the strap of her messenger bag.

Eve took a sip from her cooling espresso, draining the tiny cup in the process. When the woman still hadn't moved, Eve gestured for her to take the free seat across from her. The smile returned to the brunette's face and she quickly shrugged out of her jacket and placed it in a heap with the bag next to her, sliding into the booth. Eve couldn't help but smile at the sight of the dark grey hoody with the Captain America shield printed on the front. 

“I like it, it's fun. And I remembered that I actually read some books by Terry Pratchett when I was younger, thought the name didn't ring a bell at first,” Eve said, tapping a finger onto the cover of the book. The woman finally set down her cup, then looked back at Eve.

“See? I couldn't believe a British person hadn't at least heard about Terry Pratchett. And I was right, you did!”

Eve pushed her empty espresso cup away and took up the last bit of her croissant.

“I did,” she said, popping the last bite of her lunch into her mouth. The woman waited until she had finished chewing, splaying with the tassels on her scarf.

“I kind of have to ask you something. Please don't get mad. Because I was really mad at myself for chickening out of asking you last time and honestly: what are the chances of running into you again? So… can I have your number? If you're straight, please just take it as a compliment. Uhm…. I'm Darcy, by the way,” she said hurriedly, flinching a bit at the end.

Eve blinked. It wasn't like she was currently seeing anyone and Darcy was pretty, but she hadn't exactly expected to be hit on by the petite woman. Work on the other hand, hadn't left her with a lot of time to meet people outside of it and her non MI6 related friends had grown few. It could still be some kind of ploy to get to her – she had received enough training on risk assessment – but so was any other social interaction. It could be a fun distraction in the very least.

Not wanting to torture the poor woman any longer, Eve smiled again, offering her hand.

“Hello, Darcy. I am Eve and you may.”

“Really? Awesome!”

Darcy shook the offered hand enthusiastically, grinning again, then looking down sheepishly as she finally let go.

“Sorry for not asking for your name earlier, by the way. I was a bit nervous.”

“I could tell, don't worry about it. So, Darcy, what are you doing in London? You don't sound like you are from around here. Are you here for uni?”

“No, I actually got my Bachelors degree last year. Political Science, mind you, but I somehow ended up as the assistant to an astrophysicist. I learn a lot and it's fun, even if it's got nothing to do with my major.”

“Sounds unusual.”

“Yeah, I know. Long story short: I needed some science credits, got an internship and kind of stuck around after graduation because no-one else knows how to properly duct-tape the equipment together, so it works. Thing is, I don't know how long I will be staying in London. Didn't get a lot of warning when the boss moved us here and our funding could be cut any day. Just so we're on the same page, you know?”

“That's fine.”

Darcy took a long drink from her papercup, sucking in her lip when the coffee was still too hot.

“So, what do you do for work if you are not a spy?” she asked after setting it back onto the table and wiping a stray drop of coffee from her bottom lip. Eve crossed her legs, then took a pen from her purse and scribbled the number to her private mobile onto a clean paper napkin.

“I am a secretary, actually. A bit less glamorous than you expected?” she said, sliding the napkin with her number across the table. Darcy immediately pulled her phone from the front pocket of her hoody and put the number in. 

“Steady employment. Sounds neat,” Darcy said. A moment later Eve's phone buzzed in her purse. 

“I can't tell if you are being sarcastic or not,” Eve said, opening her phone's leather cover and added the name to the new number.

“No, I'm not! I've spent so much time interning and working shitty retail-jobs during college, I so admire people who got their shit together. Seriously,” Darcy assured her, leaning forward and tucking back a strand of dark hair behind her ear. It was nice, having a not directly work-related conversation.

“But I'm afraid you caught me on my lunch break again. Call me, will you? We should meet for drinks sometimes.”

“You bet! Enjoy the rest of your day!”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Finding an evening they are both free turned out to be harder than expected. Eve received a text from Darcy the same day, asking if she was free on Friday. She wasn't, and Darcy couldn't make it on Sunday and they promised to both make time the following Friday. Setting up a date, working around work schedules, was one of the most stereotypical civilian thing Eve had done in a long time and it was amazing. Not even stubborn field agents trying to avoid handing in paperwork affected her mood. Not too much anyway.

A week went by, filled with more or less frequent texting and a few silly selfies from Darcy showing off her absurdly large collection of hats and a few more book recommendations. Eve responded with photos of her lunch. It felt silly, but good. Normal.

Friday rolled around and for once Eve left only slightly late. On her way out of the building she made a stop at the ladies room, fixing her hair and make-up for a night in town. The smart, long sleeved, dark blue wrap-dress and heels where nice enough to go out in and saved her from having to go home and change.

In the elevator down she ran into Tanner, who looked to be done for the day too. He raised an eyebrow at the heavier make-up.

“Got a date?” he asked. Eve smiled while adjusting the strap of her purse.

“Actually, yes. And with a civilian, imagine that.”

Tanner chuckled goodnaturedly.

“Good luck with that.”

“Thank you, Bill. And good night.”

“You too. Have fun.” 

She waved at him when she left the elevator in the lobby, Tanner riding down further towards the underground car park. She headed to the tube and texted Darcy that she is on her way. It had been way too long since the last time she didn't went home after work, feeling too exhausted to do more than maybe head for the gym to at least do something to prevent herself from developing backpain on top of everything else. The Silva incident had been a nightmare, so had been the aliens in Greenwich. That and the daily insanity of working with MI6's special mixture of bureaucrats and trained killers.

Eve arrived at the bar half an hour later, feeling refreshed after walking the last bit from the tube station. The bar was filled with students starting their weekend with a beer or two and it took her a moment to identify Darcy among the large crowd of hipsters. She spotted her at one of the tables in the back, hunched over her phone on one of the high stools.

Darcy looked stunning in simple black heels, dark grey skinny jeans and a nice black top underneath a well-loved black leather jacket. Not at all what Eve would wear to a night out, but it looked good on the young woman. She wore her dark, wavy hair down, not hidden beneath a hat this time but the most noticeable was her bright, red lipstick accentuating her full lips. Eve was sure it was intentional.

“Hello there,” Eve said when she reached her. Darcy looked up startled, but smiled when she saw who the new arrival was.

“Eve!”

She hopped off her stool, hugging Eve in greeting. Eve hugged her back after a second, not used to people being that tactile that quickly. Maybe it was an American thing. Or just a Darcy thing, she wasn't sure.

“No urgent secretarial stuff keeping you away today?” Darcy asked after stepping back and sitting down. Eve folded her coat on the stool next to her and sat too. It wasn't awfully crowded yet and they had the little table for themselves for now.

“No, I've got the evening free. Have you been waiting for long?”

“A bit, but I kept myself entertained. I wouldn't want to have been born into a time without phone-games, thought. That would have sucked.”

Darcy gave her an appreciative once-over, biting her lower lip.

“I am kind of envious how effortless you pull off those heels. That's some kind of next-level shit,” she confessed. Eve crossed her legs, looking out for someone to take her order.

“It's all practice.”

Darcy laughed.

“I know, but I am not willing to put that much dedication into my shoes on a daily base. Doesn't mean I can't appreciate it on others.”

“Then I take it as the compliment is was supposed to be.”

When the waitress approached the table Eve ordered a margarita and then a second when Darcy finished her coke and handed the empty glass to the young woman with the blond undercut.

“How do you like London so far?”

“As far as I have seen? Not bad, but really damn expensive. Especially if you are basically still an unpaid intern. But it's nice. The weather not so much, but the rest.”

 

“I had a thing with my intern for a while, which was really damn stupid. Don't start things with interns, but you probably knew that already. But he kind of saved my life once and adrenaline is a thing, so...”

Darcy trailed off, shrugging sheepishly.

“Lets just say it didn't last.”

“I've seen the effects an adrenaline rush has on people often enough, it's understandable.”

“What kind of secretary are you, again?”

Eve laughed, lifting the glass to her lips.

“The interesting kind,” she said. “And what kind of intern has an intern?”

“Got it. Not going to ask. But that doesn't really rebut the spy-theory. And it's the good interns that get interns themselves. The kind of interns that totally deserve to be paid but work for underfunded idealists.”

“Unpaid internship? Ouch. How do you survive?”

“Well, the boss-lady feeds me and doesn't charge rent, so there is that. And until now I haven't been going out that much either, so, yeah. And this place has great reviews on yelp and I can afford a drink.”

The waitress picks that moment to come back with their margaritas, setting one glass in front of each woman. Eve thanked her, paid and turned back to Darcy.

“You should know I am not really looking for a steady relationship right now. You have seen how hard it was to find a free evening and this was a normal week.”

”That's not a problem. As I said the other day: no idea how long I am staying. And long distance suck. I've seen my boss pine after her boyfriend for two years, not gonna do that to myself.”

It sounded reasonable but Eve believed in communication and clear boundaries. They made life so much easier.

“What is it that you want, then?” She asked. Darcy absentmindedly traced the rim of her glass with her index finger, staring into space for a moment. Then she looked Eve in the eyes. 

“Well, I desperately need to spend time with people I don't work and live with. And you're definitely pretty and smart and have proven to have an awesome taste in books, thats always nice. So, I simply like spending time with you and maybe I would like to make out, if you're up to it.”

Eve leaned her elbow onto the table, smiling.

“You know, that sounds good,” she said.

Darcy grinned widely.

“Nice.”

They finished their drinks and ordered another round - which Darcy insisted to buy – while scooting closer together as the bar grew more crowded. With their elbows touching Eve could feel the heat radiating off Darcy's skin, the leather jacket having joined her discarded coat a while ago. She smelled nice too, clean and flowery with just a hint of spilled lime-juice from their drinks. It had been a while since Eve had dated another woman, but now she remembered all the reasons why she used to. 

Darcy stopped in her rant about how Pacific Rim was a completely underrated movie overshadowed by the real aliens attacking that year, when someone's elbow caught her in the back. She cursed, but the culprit had already slipped away in the crowd. Darcy let out a sigh, rubbing the sore spot on her ribs.

“Not to sound cliché, but would you like to get out of here and go to my place? I was mentioning something about making out earlier and it sounds pretty tempting right now,” she said, biting her lip again, suddenly shy.

Eve leaned closer, searching for any sign of discomfort and then closed the gab between their lips. Darcy sighed blissfully, her hand grabbing Eve's shoulder for support. Eve was not afraid of kissing a woman in public and didn't want any wrong assumptions make Darcy uncomfortable.

“Then lets do that,” she whispered after another quick peck on the cherry-red lips in front of her. “Should we take a cab?”

She stood, slipped into her coat and offered Darcy her jacked; a gesture the younger woman accepted with a wide, silly grin.

“Lets walk a bit first. My leg fell asleep and I'd like to be able to feel my feet again.” She made a step forward and stumbled, grabbing at Eve for support. She shook her head, dark locks swinging into her face. “And sobering up a tiny bit wouldn't be wrong too. They make some mean margaritas here,” she added with a laugh.

“That sounds like a good plan. We can still call a cab when you are feeling better.”

“Feeling better? I am feeling damn great right now, but I really don't want to accidentally pull you down with me. Not on the street anyway. We can do the whole pulling-you-to-the-floor-thing when we are home. Or to the bed, because I totally have one. Promise. No actual floor has to be involved, unless you are into that.”

Eve shook her head with a smile and offered Darcy her arm, which she took.

“Just let us get you out of here.”

They walked out onto the street arm in arm. The air was cool and slightly damp, a typical London night. At least it wasn't raining. Standing out in the air Eve felt the effect of those margaritas too, if maybe a bit less than Darcy. She had always been able to hold her liquor and was a good bit taller than Darcy, even with both of them in heels.

Darcy took a deep breath, sighing deeply as the cold air hit her.

“That's better,” she said and leaned against Eve's side.

They didn't talk much, those first few minutes, both happy to be out of the too warm building and moving, no matter how slowly.

They had only walked a few streets when she felt Darcy stiffen next to her, hand grabbing the strap of her purse tighter. Then everything happened at once. 

While walking past them, the man suddenly shoved Eve, while grabbing for her purse. Being a trained agent – even if having retired to desk-work – Eve already had her hand on the tiny, but powerful taser in her coat pocket. Eve whipped out the taser, aimed and pressed the button.

The electrodes hit the man square in the chest at the same one Darcy's did. He fell to the floor, twitching, both women staring at each other over the body o the ground. Eve recovered first from the shock.

“You've got good aim,” she said, putting away the taser in her hand like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It really hadn't not for her and Darcy didn't look like this was the first time she had to defend herself either. Her reflexes were too good for that. Interesting, but not alarming yet.

Darcy blinked and started fidgeting after a moment

“Should we call the police? And, stupid question, but: Are tasers even legal in the UK? Because if they aren't I'd rather not call the police and do the irresponsible thing and run. Getting deported would really annoy my boss,” she rambled.

Eve took pity. She gently took the discharged weapon from Darcy's hand and let it drop in the woman's open purse. Then she took a step back and unlocked her phone.

“As far as I am concerned, I am the only one who tasered that man. Now let me call the police and deal with this,” she said.

Darcy nodded along. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. Eve saw a flush spread on her face.

“I am kind of really turned on right now,” Darcy muttered. Eve would have liked to reply, but someone picked up her call and she went into professional mode.

“Yes, hello? I want to report an attempted robbery. The man is down and won't run away. No, he is not dead, only unconscious. If you could please send an officer? Thank you.”

She looked around for the street number, then rattled off an address.

“Of course I will wait. No, you don't have to stay on the phone, we will be fine. Thank you again.”

She ended the call, taking another look at the man on the ground to check he really was out and wouldn't bother them until the police arrived. Darcy looked kind of lost and Eve took pity on her,

“Let me handle them. You did nothing wrong,” Eve said, giving Darcy a peck on the cheek.

“Okay?” Darcy replied, a little bit dazed but otherwise okay. They waited in silence for the next few minutes, with nothing to say that wouldn't better wait until after Eve was finished with the police.

Eve waved at the arriving police car to make them easier to spot and walked up to the car as soon as it came to a stop and two officers stepped out. Eve greeted them calmly, more than used to dealing with other branches of the government. She waved off the question about her companion once the officer asked.

“She is with me, and can we have a talk, officer?” Eve said. pilling her MI6-ID out of her purse to spare them a night at the police station. She would deal with it at the office on Monday, but not now. It was not like no MI6 employee had ever talked their way out of spending too much time with the police. It was almost something like an office tradition.

Flashing her badge and permit for the taser got her the offer to send her written statement as soon as possible, instead of spending the night being interviewed in an ill-lit room. The job truly had it's perks.

Darcy followed the whole exchange wide-eyed from some distance, unable to hear what was said over the sound of the other officer hauling the still unconscious man into the backseat. When the car drove off after a surprisingly short time, she stepped up to Eve again.

“Okay, what exactly did you do?” she asked, clearly in awe.

“Me? Nothing. What would make you think so?” she asked cheekily. It made Darcy laugh.

“You know? I don't really care what happened. Just let us get home because I really want to kiss you and I don't mean the kind of kiss that would be appropriate in public. Don't know the laws about public indecency here.”

Eve wrapped her arm around Darcy's waist and smiled.

“Lead the way.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

They stumbled into the unlit flat some undetermined amount of time later. Eve really didn't care so much about the time anymore. Darcy wasn't the only one who could use to burn off some built-up adrenaline and sex sounded like a way better solution that hitting the all-night-gym at MI6 before trying to fall asleep. Not tonight.

They hurried out of their coats in the hallway, not bothering to turn on the light. The big windows let in just enough light from the street not to trip about anything and she knew Darcy had flatmates who wouldn't appreciate being woken up at this hour. Chances where they would hear them, but they didn't need to add unnecessary light to that.

Darcy took her by the hand, pulling her through the half-dark towards her bedroom.

“This way,” she whispered between kisses pressed to Eve's lips, almost tripping over a discarded pair of shoes. “Shit. Come on and please don't fall.”

The room itself was small, as far as Eve could tell in the dark. Darcy fumbled for the switch of the old fashioned floor lamp in the corner. In the dim light of a single light bulb, Eve took in the mess the room was in with the queen-sized bed taking up most of the space. Yet it looked somehow cozy. Lived in. Not like something hastily set up to lure her in. Not that she'd really believed Darcy would. The woman was either a master of disguise or genuinely sweet. For tonight at least Eve would assume the latter.

When her eyes landed back on Darcy, the woman had started fidgeting and selfconciously kicked a pair of crumbled jeans underneath the dresser.

Eve wouldn't have any of it and stepped up behind Darcy, wrapping her arms around her middle, pressed her lips against her exposed neck.

“You've got it nice here,” she said, then started nibbling lightly at the delicate skin.

“I know it's a mess,” the younger woman mumbled and Eve hushed her. No need to feel sorry about a messy room. Eve's room during uni hadn't looked much different, except for being smaller and containing a window that wouldn't fully close without using force.

“Shh. Just take the compliment. I am trying to be nice,” she said instead and Darcy spun around to kiss her open-mouthed, her confidence having returned.

They landed on the bed, sheets messy and unmade and blending right in with the rest of the room. Eve couldn't care any less, not with Darcy's weight atop of her and those soft lips kissing down her jawline. Deft hands fumbling with the belt holding her dress closed while hers dove beneath Darcy's shirt, the woman let out a startled shriek.

“Your hands are cold!” Darcy mock-complained, finally working loose the knot in the fabric. Eve smiled wickedly.

“Then help me warm back up.”

Darcy bit her full, dark red lip, then inched her fingers under the parting folds of Eve's dress, finally finding skin.

“I think I can do that, Miss secret agent lady.”

“Still not a secret agent,” Eve laughed, playfully biting down on Darcy's shoulder. She still didn't think the woman was serious. Someone who was wouldn't say it out loud and she really didn't want to cut the night short for a joke.

Darcy waggled her eyebrows. 

“That's what you say. I watch a lot of TV, I know how those things go,” she exclaimed, settling between Eve's spread legs. “But I'm honestly more interested in getting this dress off of you. A little help?”

Eve complied.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Sex with Darcy was everything Eve had hoped it would be. With her self confidence restored the young woman was a delight to be with. She also stopped making spy-jokes once Eve flipped them over and buried her head between her legs. The topic didn't come up again when Darcy returned the favour with her fingers afterwards, mouth busying itself on the side of her neck. It was fun.

Some time later they found themselves in a sweaty tangle of limbs, Darcy's head pillowed on Eve's chest. The only sound was the clicking of the radiator that the air in the room pleasantly warm.

Darcy's fingers drew circles on Eve's stomach, the woman's hand pale against her darker skin.

Darcy pressed a lazy kiss between Eve's breasts.

“That was real nice. And we haven't even gotten to use the vibrator I smuggled through customs. What shame,” she said, her fingers still lazily ghosting over Eve's skin. Eve let out a chuckle.

“You don't have to smuggle vibrators. They are not illegal in the UK,” she reminded her and Darcy pouted.

“Well, it certainly felt like smuggling when they scanned my bag at the airport,” she insisted while Eve ran her hair through the wavy strands of hair tickling her shoulders. 

“In that case: the night is young,” she said, her smile turning playful. Darcy turned her head to look into her face, eyebrows rising up.

“Well, let me fetch that bad-boy, then,” she said and Eve bit back another laugh. This was by far the best evening off she had had in a long time.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

While she hadn't planned on staying over Eve was happy enough when she woke up in a strange bed late on Saturday morning. It was Darcy sneaking out of bed that woke her up.

“Darcy?”

“Gotta use the bathroom, I'll be back,” the woman promised while wrapping herself in a fluffy, pink bathrobe. Eve dozed off again until the door opened again and Darcy re-entered, freshly showered and now wearing sweatpants and a soft grey hoody. Her damp hair was tied up in a messy bun.

“Do you want to take a shower? You can use my bathrobe if you want. I'll start coffee while you're in,” Darcy offered, then bent down to give her a quick kiss. 

“That would be lovely,” Eve replied. Deciding when to leave could wait until after coffee. She wasn't facing the tube uncaffeinated anyway. No need to be unnecessary cruel to herself.

She freed herself from the blankets piled on the bed, stretching once she was on her feet. She did not miss the blush creeping into Darcy's face at the sight of her naked body. Eve couldn't say she minded.

After shrugging on the offered robe and rummaging trough her purse for the little emergency-overnight kit she wisely had packed she left for the bathroom and took a quick shower. The dress was still good enough to go home in but Eve thanked herself for the clean pair of knickers and a chance to change yesterdays smeared makeup into something light enough to not get her stares on the tube. 

Once finished she followed the smell of fresh coffee into the small and cluttered kitchen where Darcy immediately poured her a cup.

“Uh, I hope you're fine with frosted cereal because thats all we have for breakfast food,” Darcy said, shaking the half empty cardboard box for emphasis. Eve really did not care as long as the coffee was good, and it was. She was still debating weather to run off or stick around for proper breakfast when she spotted the hammer on the counter. The comically giant, extremely heavy looking hammer on the counter. Eve was pretty sure it was was no toy.

A moment later she turned her head at the sound of footsteps in the hallway, spotting the beefy, blond man walking past the doorway in a pair of snug, checkered pajama bottoms.

“'morning, Thor,” Darcy greeted him through a mouth full of cereal, giving him a lazy wave.

The man – Thor – stopped and poked his head into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Darcy! Who is your lady friend?” he asked, way too cheery for a weekend morning. While Eve stared, Darcy put down her spoon for long enough to answer.

“That's Eve, she stayed the night. I hope we didn't keep you guys up.”

Thor laughed, too loud again for Eve's liking. She was also trying very hard not to make the obvious connection between the man named Thor, the giant hammer on the counter and a bunch of classified files she had seen after the incident in Greenwich. She didn't succeed.

“Do not worry, friend Darcy. Both Jane and I are very glad when you are happy,” Thor boomed, smiled at Eve and went on to the bathroom.

“Yes, he is always like that,” Darcy said before Eve could ask.

“That's… nice.”

Eve hid behind her cup of coffee again to gather her thought, now way more awake than caffeine alone would manage that quickly. She had planned on keeping Darcy's number anyway but now she really had to look the other woman up at work. She should have known that 'uncomplicated' never happened to her.

“You know, I think we should repeat this,” she said after a while.

“I like that idea,” Darcy replied and Eve was not sure what exactly she had gotten herself into. In any case, it would not be boring. She could handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this pairing needed to happen. There will be no sequel.
> 
> If you want to see me rambling about writing and a lot of random blogging, visit my [tumblr](http://cucumber-of-doom.tumblr.com/) because that's where the cool kids are.


End file.
